Whatever happened to Medabots?
by CoopDaWhoop
Summary: Hey, this is a story where I interview Ikki and friends


Whatever Happened to Medabots?

Coop: hello all you happy readers, my name is CoopDaWhoop but you all can call me Coop. Here I am in this story to talk Medabots. And who better to talk Medabots with than the kid who placed third in the top 3 to represent Japan in robattling and his friend? Please welcome Ikki and Erika!

Ikki: Hi there everyone

Erika: it's wonderful to be here

Coop: alright you guys I along with a few other fans would like to know, whatever happened to Dr. Aki and Karin after the world tournament?

Ikki starts to cry.

Coop: Uh, Ikki?

Erika: I can answer for that one, you see Dr. Aki went to go and do some more research on the rare medals overseas, and Karin wanted to go with him to make sure her uncle didn't do anything to reckless.

Coop: I see. Well, I am sorry for your loss Ikki Karin was pretty cute it is a shame.

Erika: typical, everyone loves Karin. Whenever Karin is in trouble it's always "let's go Metabee we gotta save Karin"

Coop: am I sensing jealousy Erika?

Erika (blushing): I am not!

Coop: alrighty then *cough* youaresojealous *cough* well. Many of us would also like to know, what happened to your rival Koji Ikki?

Ikki: well, to be honest I don't really know what happened to Koji. I heard he's training somewhere to hone his skills and prove that he's better than me in robattling. He just doesn't have the time to hang out with us anymore.

Coop: alrighty, so Koji's off on his own still a bit of a jerk, but not as bad as he was before. Wonderful. Now tell me you two. Do either of you know what became of the Rubberobo gang? From what the viewers remember, the rubberobo's were disbanded after Dr. Meta-evil left with Dr. Hushi to explore space. If we remember correctly Sea slug and Ms. Caviar were the only two that decided to continue on the gang.

Erika: believe it or not they go by their real names now. Mr. and Mrs. Slughorn.

Coop: so they're married now are they?

Ikki: yeah, and they opened up their own fried noodle cart. They're pretty happy together. And the fried noodles there are delicious.

Coop: I'll take your word for it, let's go pay them a visit for lunch after this.

Ikki: oh cool! Sounds great!

Coop: great, cause you're paying

Ikki: WHAT!

Coop: next question, whatever happened to Rokusho and Baton? They went off wandering to kill time until Dr. Hushi comes back?

Both: yup.

Coop: figures. Now I have two more questions about two very cool and very important people, You two should know who I'm talking about right?

Ikki and Erika look at each other and begin to blush. There is an awkward silence. Erika looks away and starts whistling while Ikki twiddles his thumbs.

Coop: NOT YOU TWO! I'm talking about Henry and Mr. Referee!

Both: oh~

Coop: now can we first hear about Henry? With him being the phantom renegade AKA Space medafighter X what kind of trials is he going through? With him not only being the one who had to fight to protect the rare medals as Space Medafighter X he was also a criminal who stole them. What have you heard about him?

Ikki and Erika exchange looks at each other and start to burst out laughing.

Ikki: you're kidding r-r-right? Henry?

Erika: is the Phantom renegade? Oh man that is rich!

Ikki: henry can't be the phantom he couldn't robattle his way out of a paper bag! Besides he still works at that 24 hour Hop mart!

Meanwhile at the 24 Hour Hop mart, Henry is sweeping in front of the shop when he sneezes. "Why do I have a bad feeling that someone has been talking to Ikki and Erika that I'm the phantom?" he wonders aloud as he continues to sweep.

Coop (facepalms): oi, it's never gonna happen. Well my last question for now is whatever happened to Mr. Referee after the World Robattling Championship?

Ikki: it was really sad when we found out what happened to Mr. Referee. You see, when Kam came along with all the Kilobots Mr. Referee tried to referee a robattle with a kilobit in the battle. When the battle was over Mr. Referee told them it was a foul play for going against the rules and they- *sniff*

Coop: THEY KILLED MR. REFEREE!

Erika (shaking her head): no, they fired him. They said with the new Kilobots running loose they no longer needed a referee.

Coop (Crying): NO~!

Ikki: it is kind of sad

Coop: sad? It's terrible! *continues to cry*

Erika: are you okay?

Coop: I-I'll be f-fine. This concludes *sniff* our interview for medabots. *sob* if you have any questions please leave it in the review box and I'll find the answer for it and continue to write. I'll accept shipping ones but please don't go all fanatical on me okay? Tune in next time to "Whatever happened to Medabots?"


End file.
